


светящийся (анчоус смерти)

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, References to Lovecraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: написано на one piece fall festна заявку: Кроссовер с Ранмой ½. Представьте, что фруктовики, когда падают в море, не просто теряют силы и идут на дно, а превращаются... А вот это оставляю на откуп автора! Но от погружения в океанские волны каждый пользователь дьявольского фрукта претерпевает определенные изменения: один становится животным, другой - предметом (горшок с геранью?), третий - другим человеком (только подумайте: приезжает тот самый, в кого фруктовик превращался в город, а за ним гонятся женщины с младенцами крича "это твой ребенок", трактирщики "ты нам не заплатил" и просто обиженные граждане, а он ни сном, ни духом!) или банально меняет пол.ау (фруктово-ранма½), ER, цитаты на цитатах
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Eustass Kid
Kudos: 2





	светящийся (анчоус смерти)

**Author's Note:**

> написано на one piece fall fest  
> на заявку: Кроссовер с Ранмой ½. Представьте, что фруктовики, когда падают в море, не просто теряют силы и идут на дно, а превращаются... А вот это оставляю на откуп автора! Но от погружения в океанские волны каждый пользователь дьявольского фрукта претерпевает определенные изменения: один становится животным, другой - предметом (горшок с геранью?), третий - другим человеком (только подумайте: приезжает тот самый, в кого фруктовик превращался в город, а за ним гонятся женщины с младенцами крича "это твой ребенок", трактирщики "ты нам не заплатил" и просто обиженные граждане, а он ни сном, ни духом!) или банально меняет пол.
> 
> ау (фруктово-ранма½), ER, цитаты на цитатах

Когда я пытаюсь рассказать обо всем, что мне довелось увидеть в ту проклятую ночь, на моем пути возникают тысячи самых неожиданных преград. Мой язык заплетается, звуки не хотят складываться в слова, я становлюсь похож на отвратительного немного побирушку, тянущего дрожащую, покрытую язвами руку за милостыней. Кто захочет слушать такого пропащего человека? Все, что мне остаётся — раз за разом прокручивать те кошмарные события в голове, покрываясь испариной, и часами глядя пересохшими глазами в ночную темноту.

До всего случившегося я был молод и счастлив. Со мной была преданная и мужественная команда, люди, которые годами сопровождали меня в наших опасных, но полных приключений и веселья плаваниях. У нас был прекрасный корабль Грейс Дью: не самый новомодный, зато надёжный, уютный, полный тепла и вечернего смеха.

Мы были уверены в себе и думали, что Новый мир падёт пред нашими ногами.

Мы были слишком самонадеянны.

Про те места ходило много всяких рассказов об ужасных историях.

Говорили, что там обитают существа настолько омерзительные, что для человеческого мозга трудно их даже вообразить. Говорили, что эти существа в большинстве случаев, казалось, не вмешивались в дела людей. Говорили, что они больше и страшнее любого Морского короля, что они виновны в исчезновение кораблей, а бывало — и целых флотилий.

Потому те воды издревле считались нежелательными для плаванья. Моряки с дрожью смотрели на карты, вспоминая легенды о том, сколько жизней пропало без следа и сколько обломков после вынесло на берег.

Картина воды там менялась каждую секунду — цвета набегали друг на друга, мерцали, перетекали из оттенка в оттенок, постоянно преображая облик поверхности, вызывая в моей душе каскад неведомых доселе чувств. Я думал, что и само море испытывало их одновременно со мной. Волновалось, думая о старинных кораблях, что закончили свой путь в его пучине, а может — удивлялось многообразию населяющих его тварей.

Меня не покидало какое-то устойчивое нехорошее предчувствие.

На третий день плавания в воздухе повисло нечто: поздний дневной свет становился золотистым и каким-то призрачным, в нем повисла розовая дымка заката, быстро превратившаяся в непроглядную ночную тьму. Пошёл дождь. Луна, вся в кровавых пятнах, высвечивала нашу бледность.

Дождь лил все с большей силой, в небе гремели грозовые раскаты. Море, сплошь затянутое пеной от сходящих с ума волн, производило гнетущее впечатление. Паруса трепало, их никак не удавалось свернуть посреди буйства стихии, показывающей кто настоящий хозяин этого мира.

Мы не сразу заметили свет. Первым оказался капитан, наш чудесный капитан, он закричал и замахал рукой, указывая вперёд, на его лице отразилась надежда. И мы воспрянули духом, наверняка, это был остров, к которому нас занесло штормом.

Свет становился все ярче, ближе. Я вгляделся в него и в ужасе закричал. Свет шёл из-под воды! Что-то было под водой! Оно двигалось и будто пылало, именно оно было тем светом, что поначалу принёс нам надежду, а потом забрал её.

Нечто скользило в водной глади, все приближаясь, кружа вокруг корабля. На мгновение из вод показался огромный глаз существа — уставился на нас круглым зрачком и снова скрылся. Всё происходившее с ним таило в себе нечто ужасное, порочное, наполняющее душу гнетущим страхом, который исходил, казалось, от всего: звука, ветра, самого воздуха. От невыносимого света, заливавшего палубу.

Что случилось дальше — с точностью сказать не могу. Следующее моё воспоминание о том, как меня нашли на берегу: еле живого, покрытого ранами, среди мусора, что раньше был моим кораблём, и среди трупов, что раньше были моими друзьями.

Я провёл в горячке долгие недели, то приходя в себя, то погружаясь в тот ужасный свет, пытаясь понять, почему именно я, почему один я выжил, когда все прекрасные люди, которые заслуживали жизни больше, погибли в ту ночь.

На третью неделю, когда я смог встать и доковылять до стола, на нем лежала записка с прилипшей светящейся чешуйкой. В ней говорились: «Для всех — сто процентов, для тебя — девяносто. Повезло».

***  
Механическая рука подсекла рыбину, обхватила псевдо-пальцами скользкую тушу и выбросила на палубу, придавив сверху, удерживая.

— Сушите его! — завопили со всех сторон, и мимо Кида пробежала вся команда Фокусника, кто со странными огромными фенами, кто с тюками ткани. Видно было, что им не в первый раз, сложно совершать такие дебильные действия так слаженно и без лишних комментариев без долгих лет тренировки.

Бэзил светился и вырывался. Команда дула на него из фена и кутала в тряпочки.

Кид выругался и хлебнул из полупустой бутылки — пить он начал ещё тогда, когда Бэзил свалился за борт, и это решение оказалось великолепным. Ловить гигантский светящийся анчоус трезвым было бы ошибкой.

Киллер осуждающе молчал рядом.

— Я его не толкал, — соврал Кид и отхлебнул ещё раз.

— Не верю.

— Ну ладно, зануда, — придумывать что-то было лень. — Недавно слышал в баре рассказы про омерзительное светящееся существо. Решил проверить. Ты только прикинь — омерзительное! Это даже обидно! Я не стал бы спать с кем-то омерзительным.

— Про тебя тоже так говорят, — сухо заметил Киллер, наблюдая, как Бэзил снес хвостом Фауста, и команда разделилась: одни продолжали сушить капитана, а другие начали вылавливать минка из-за борта.

— Ну это другое дело, — Кид хохотнул.

— Фокусник тебя убьёт.

— Может быть, — Кид пожал плечами. — Зато посмотри, какой он красивый. И как светится.


End file.
